muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GrantHarding
Encyclopedia Fragglia Hi, Grant! I uploaded my scans of the Encyclopedia Fragglia -- I figure you'll enjoy seeing it. :) -- Danny (talk) 04:15, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Aw, thanks for letting me know. That's really cool. --GrantHarding 15:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Dimpley Fraggle Hey, I'm sorry that I was so trigger-happy on Dimpley Fraggle. There's an irritating contributor who's been here under several names, and who has proven to be an unreliable source for info. I was going through and deleting pages that s/he created, and I didn't realize that you'd checked and corrected that one. Sorry! I'm glad you called me on it and Scott restored the page. -- Danny (talk) 18:07, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :No problem, and thanks for bringing it back. Incidentally, a couple of the other pages you deleted -- Harmer Fraggle and Gettas Fraggle -- are also real Fraggle names. I even checked the spelling against the closed-captioning. Or did you just figure they weren't notable enough to have their own pages? (Which I can certainly understand.) --GrantHarding 22:24, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, those pages really just said "This Fraggle appeared in episode x," so I merged them into the episode page. In general, I think a background Fraggle who only appeared in one episode probably doesn't need a page of his own; anything we say on that page could just as easily go on the episode page, and it makes the episode pages more interesting. ::I recently scanned all the pages of the "Encyclopedia Fragglia" document that I have -- I'm going to post them as soon as I have a minute to do it, which I don't right now. :) But that might help everybody with names and what have you. -- Danny (talk) 23:11, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::Makes sense. -GrantHarding 23:12, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Trash heap Hi, Grant! Where did the info come from about Frith's suggestion of a talking trash heap on Season 10? That's awesome. -- Danny (talk) 21:11, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :It's from Fraggle Rock: Complete Third Season bonus material. I thought it was pretty neat too. --GrantHarding Boober's name Hi Grant! Do you remember where this info came from? —Scott (talk) 15:57, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :The angry cow -- http://www.muppetcentral.com/articles/interviews/jim4.shtml :"Tie 'em to a rock" -- spoken by Bigmouth Fraggle :--Grant (P.S. Does the ~~ thing not work anymore?) ::It's three tildas, you fool. --GrantHarding :::Great, thanks! (And it's four tildes ~~~~) —Scott (talk) 03:35, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Argh, that's what I get for not working on the wiki for months. --GrantHarding 04:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::::It's always nice having you back :) —Scott (talk) 04:23, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Gonzo Hi Grant! Can you take a look at Talk:Gonzo when you've got a second? —Scott (talk) 00:58, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Talk:Sprocket Hi, Grant! When you get a chance, a question has been raised about identifying Sprocket as a sheepdog. I have a vague notion I may have heard a reference to it in an episode myself, but if you can cite a specific episode(s), it would help. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:53, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for directing me to that, Andrew; I'm not sure I would have found it otherwise. --GrantHarding 17:30, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Gorgstorian Hey, Grant! Fraggle Rock History rocks my world. Awesome! —Scott (talk) 21:01, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, wow. That's fantastic. Great job! -- Danny (talk) 21:16, 30 July 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, guys! (And thanks for streamlining the images.) That article's been percolating in my mind for a while, so I'm really glad that you guys like it. --GrantHarding 01:39, 31 July 2007 (UTC) talk pages Hey Grant! Just to let you know, we're not putting talk templates on the actual article anymore, just the talk page. There's a discussion about it somewhere, but basically we reached a consensus about how to categorize them. —Scott (talk) 01:18, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :Okay. This is the kind of thing I miss when I'm absent from the wiki for months. Thanks Scott! --GrantHarding 01:48, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Pookarina Quick comment: Swoopfoomer makes me incredibly happy. Later on, I should get a screengrab of Doc blowing into one, in a "grotesque" fashion -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:18, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I'm glad. I've wanted to make that page for a while. --GrantHarding 19:25, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Super Grover's helmet Hi Grant! What's the source for Bob Payne having built the Palace Guard helmet and later using it for SG? — Scott (talk) 06:50, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :This. I wasn't sure how to cite it. --GrantHarding 07:03, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::Great, thanks! I just noted it on Palace Guard if you'd like to see how I handled the page citatation. — Scott (talk) 15:59, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Hiatus I'm on hiatus from the wiki while I do the final year of my undergraduate degree. --GrantHarding 19:55, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :Well, so much for that. --GrantHarding 09:04, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Main Page picture Hey Grant: I'm sorry I took your nomination off the Main Page picture nominations. I took Warrick's out because he had voted for a picture in mid-April that nobody else has voted for, and then kind of disappeared from the wiki, and his absentee vote was essentially keeping a picture in play that nobody else cared about. Your vote was also from mid-April, and I took that out at the same time, but I wasn't really paying attention enough to realize that you didn't disappear too. I'm sorry about that, I'm glad you caught it and put your vote back. I apologize. -- Danny (talk) 23:11, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :Oh, that's fine. I was also voting for a picture that nobody else had voted for, and my vote had been there for a while, and I haven't been too active on the wiki lately. It was easy enough for me to add my vote again. When I said, "Hey, what gives?" it was in a good-natured, joking way. Hard to judge tone of voice on the Internet. So thanks for your apology, but it's no big deal. --GrantHarding 21:59, 20 July 2006 (UTC) Roosevelt's friends I love the pictures you added from the Roosevelt Franklin LP! How great is A.B. Cito? -- Danny (talk) 06:14, 20 May 2006 (UTC) Holidays Hey, Grant! I'd been wanting to do something like this for some time. Good for you! But how do you feel about changing the name to "Fictional Holidays"? On the one hand, "Made-Up Holidays" sounds pretty awkward to me. Though I suppose it would make it easier to include any Sesame Street calendar events that way. Andrew Leal (talk) 16:17, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :Go for it if you want to. I'm easy either way. "Fictional" sounds more professional, but "Made-Up" sounds funnier. Your call. GrantHarding 16:20, 15 May 2006 (UTC) ::I guess it's partially because we don't call anything else on this Wiki made-up, when most of it is. National Grouch Day, of course, is a made up holiday which somehow has made its way into school calendar listings and such, but. Andrew Leal (talk) 16:37, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :::And it just occurred to me that Jerry Juhl Day could be under made-up holidays, which is sort of neat, but then there's the possibility of arguments over Kawanzaa. Fictional more clearly ties it to events in a specific universe, like Hurling Day or Ruler of the Rock Day or the Feast of St. Lulu, and probably "Pretend You're a Bus Driver Day" and all the others on the calendars are close enough. Andrew Leal (talk) 16:49, 15 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Oops, I didn't read this conversation -- I just went ahead and changed it. Sorry, I didn't realize you guys were discussing it! -- Danny (talk) 17:01, 15 May 2006 (UTC) Ravishing Radishes I've got to where I really enjoy the more conceptual articles/categories (both writing and reading them), so it's great to see radishes finally getting their due! Of course, the cultural impact of laundry remains unexplored. --Andrew, Aleal 19:17, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :Glad you like it. I love all the details of Fraggle culture, and it's really cool to get all the information about a particular topic, from every episode it was referenced in, all on the same page. What a rich world! --GrantHarding 19:29, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Rock the Vote Hey, Grant: We're voting on the Main Page redesign today... Please come and add your vote! -- Danny Toughpigs 23:43, 22 March 2006 (UTC) re: Image:Doo Wop Hop.jpg This makes me chuckle -- Scott Scarecroe 05:07, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :Ha, me too. Nice! -- Danny Toughpigs 05:10, 21 March 2006 (UTC) ::The picture came from you, Scott. :) --GrantHarding 05:46, 21 March 2006 (UTC) Classical pic Hey Grant, that picture on Sesame Street Classical Sketches is great! What's it from? -- Scott Scarecroe 15:16, 4 March 2006 (UTC) :The All-Animal Orchestra with Seiji Ozawa and Placido Flamingo, from Put Down the Duckie. Glad you like the picture! GrantHarding 15:46, 4 March 2006 (UTC) Muppets/Creatures picture Oh my gosh, your picture on Muppets vs Creatures is so cool! I'm putting that page on Today on Muppet Wiki. -- Danny Toughpigs 01:43, 26 January 2006 (UTC) All Work and All Play (VHS) Hey Grant, I see you working with All Work and All Play (VHS). Do you need any help? I'm trying to figure out what that table is. If you want to experiment, take a look at the Sandbox. -- Scarecroe 22:39, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :My understanding was that that page was in the Sandbox. The table and the weird headings don't mean anything; I was indeed just experimenting. GrantHarding 23:32, 25 January 2006 (UTC) ::Oh oh oh oh! Now I understand. Yeah, no. This was my first time using the Sandbox, and I thought that since that page was linked to from the Sandbox, it was part of the Sandbox. I would never have experimented with that page if I'd thought otherwise. But I get it now. I put the All Work and All Play page back the way it was. GrantHarding 23:43, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :::P.S. I can see how that table would be pretty mystifying. :) It's in the Sandbox now, where it belongs. GrantHarding 23:46, 25 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh, okay, it's cool. The architecture takes some getting used to, but you're getting it. Have fun! -- Scarecroe 02:08, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Categories Hey dude: Yay, I'm seeing all the great Fraggle stuff you're adding today! That's awesome. I have a trick for you -- when you're putting in a category tag, you can specify how the article will be alphabetized -- so you can have The Yellow Cavern listed under Yellow, instead of under The. This is how you do it: Yellow Cavern The stuff after the | character tells it how to alphabetize the item. Now you're all set! -- Danny Toughpigs 01:34, 19 January 2006 (UTC) : Oh, so THAT'S how they do it. GrantHarding 01:35, 19 January 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's like magic, only easier. Is there anything else you've been trying to figure out how to do? -- Danny Toughpigs 01:40, 19 January 2006 (UTC) :::Don't think so. Thanks for filling me in on this though! (Where we goin'? The Echo Hole! How far is it? Long way to go!) GrantHarding 01:58, 19 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Cool. If you need me, I'll be in The Messin'-Around Cave. -- Danny Toughpigs 02:21, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Talk box *Hey Grant: We just created something new -- a "talk box," which you can use when you've posted a question on a talk page. It alerts people who look at the article that there's a question, so they don't miss it. When you edit the article, just put this in at the top: -- and it'll make this box. Cool, yeah? -- Toughpigs 05:54, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Hi Grant! *Hey Grant! It's awesome to see you here, jumping in and making trouble. I agree about getting official spellings for those characters... We should figure that out. -- Toughpigs 03:16, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC)